Sailor Moon and Shrek to the Rescue
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set within the "SM Continuum" universe: The supposedly peaceful trip to their Honeymoon leads Sailor Moon, Shrek, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon and Donkey to rescue Princess Fiona from a familiar but now ghostly enemy.


**SAILOR MOON & SHREK To the rescue!**

 **Author's notes: This story is set within the "Sailor Moon Continuum" universe, set after the events of season 9 of Sailor Moon and a few of the movies. If you have no idea what it means, please do not read this first and go read "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts 1 and 2.**

 **This is based on the Shrek 3D(4D) short.**

 **I do not own Sailor Moon, Shrek or Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **TASHASAUROUS presents...  
A Sailor Moon, Shrek and Pokemon Crossover short...**_

Ever since the beginning of this year-1998, things have been getting more adventurous, stranger and crazier, but sometimes fun and sometimes dangerous. This, the Sailor Team and all of their friends and allies in different parts of Earth, the Fairy-Tale World and the Pokemon World have learned, along with the other universe with the Sailor Team named, "Kingdom Hearts" due to the event that made them learn more of the precious Realm of Light.

There were ups and downs, and not long after a failure to prevent a friend from being sunk into the sea, had Serena run away back to America, causing Ash Ketchum and Pikachu to find her and renew her spirit.

A couple of weeks after finding the long lost ancient history of treasure beyond all imagination, had Serena finally decided to take a break from travelling and at long last organized things for her Honeymoon with her husband Darien(Yes, they got married despite the Reversed Light which made them and their Sailor Scout allies*except for Rini who remains her true age* two years younger), and Shrek and Fiona's Honeymoon, making it a double honeymoon.

The rest of the Sailor Team were also taking a break around Duloc and right now, Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona were on their way to their first Honeymoon destination-the Honeymoon Hotel for all newlyweds. Donkey and Rini decided to tag along just for fun until they reach the destination before Donkey returns to Duloc and Rini returns to the future of the 30th Century, promising to return after her own break.

Right now, though...they were a little bit lost. In the middle of a peaceful forest, they stopped their Onion carriage with two horses which were originaly two of the three blind mice who were turned into horses magically by a fairy.

Serena, Darien, Rini, Shrek and Donkey stood outside, as Darien and Shrek both gazed at the Map to their destination, trying to find the right path to the Hotel. Serena tried helping out, but knowing her, she sucked at reading 'advanced' stuff.

"Nope, that's not it." Darien muttered to the Ogre.

Shrek sighed, "Ah, that's a dead end." still examining the map.

"At least we're only lost in a nice part of the forest." Serena shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're not lost." Rini pointed out, "We just...don't know where we are." rephrasing Brock's words whenever he, Ash, Misty, May, Max and/or Dawn got lost in their travels or during when they became members of the Sailor Team in Serena's own Pokemon Journey some months ago, as the end of the Legendary Long Year is getting closer and a new year would begin once again.

Suddenly, a Pixie, who tried to escape from being eaten by a frog earlier, flinged herself free but accidently landed onto Donkey's nuzzle, catching him off-guard, and some of the pixie dust landed in his nose, causing him to sneeze, and the sneeze blew the pixie onto the back of the map, causing Shrek to let go as the map was now covered in pixie dust.

"Oh! Darn bugs." Shrek grumbled at the pixie. To make matters worse, the map floated up into the air, as did Donkey.

"Hey, what the heck?" Donkey asked, before realising what his meant, and called down to his friends, "Uh oh. Guys, little help here!"

But they were all too busy as after the pixie flew away, Shrek, Darien, Serena and Rini all had trouble in getting the map back down. Finally, Serena sighed, and told her husband and 'Ogre-Brother-in-Law', and said, "Give me a boost up." to which Darien helped Serena climb onto Shrek's shoulders so she could reach it.

"Careful, Serena!" Rini warned.

"I know what I'm doing, you little maggot." Serena grumbled a bit rudely at her future daughter even though here in the 20th Century, they were more like sisters at the moment.

Donkey, who was floating upside down, read the map himself, and suggested, "Oh, I say we take that path high and head to Fairy-Tale Falls."

"Say what?" Serena asked, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Shrek asked.

Finally, Serena grabbed the map and jumped off Shrek's shoulders and landed in Dariens arms, before the latter gently puts her down and she hands Shrek back the map as the ogre thanked her. Donkey then flew down and floated to Shrek's left.

"Oh we can fly!" Donkey added.

Darien sweatdropped, asking in sarcasm, "Is there an off-button on you or something?"

"I'm thinking more of a mute button." Serena commented, while Donkey accidently got more pixie dust in his nose and again, he sneeze, this time, flinging himself into the carriage, before collasping onto the ground. Rini cringed, rushing over to see if he was okay. To the seven year old's surprise, though, Fiona seemed to be crying as the former Princess waiting for her husband, brother, sister-in-law, future niece and friend.

"Fiona? Are you okay?" Rini asked worriedly, while Donkey stood up and shook away the dizziness, before he also noticed that Fiona was crying, and he asked, "Aw, what's wrong Princess? You shouldn't be this unhappy for years after your marriage."

"It's the happiness...*sniff* day of my life...it's just..." Fiona sobbed, unable to stop crying.

"Oh, oh! Let me guess." Donkey said, loving the guessing games. "You're overwhelmed by love."

"No...I-I mean yes, but that's not why I'm..." Fiona tried again.

Rini then tried herself, and asked, "Did you watch an emotional movie?"

"No, you guys..." Fiona continued to cry.

"Wait, wait! I got it, I got it!" Donkey exclaimed happily, "You always wanted a Puppet, but all you got was toasted-"

"NO!" Fiona cried out, "I'm sitting in an Onion!"

At the two's confusion, Fiona explained while gesturing at the carriage she was in, "This carriage...is one big onion."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rini said, feeling sheepish for not realising that sooner. "Next time, we'll have a fairy to make a Watermelon into a carriage."

"Don't worry, I'll turn on the air." Donkey declared, walking over to the side of the carriage and used his front legs to lean onto the lever, which opened up the top of the carriage into a half-carriage which looked really nice. Fiona sighed in relief, and Donkey and Rini smiled.

Sighing in relief, Fiona muttered with a smile, "Much better."

"Noble Steed, at your service." Donkey said, both nobly and flirtingly, which made Rini giggle.

"Hey guys!" Shrek called out to Rini and Donkey, "I found a short-cut." which also got the attention of Serena and Darien who were having a conversation on what the hotel was like, until they turned to look at the 'Short-cut' behind them and Shrek. Rini and Donkey joined the trio, and, unfortunately, the short-cut lead into a creepier and spookier forest, all dark with a blood-red sky, and evil-looking enchanted trees with glowing eyes, not to mention dead as well. Serena, Darien and Rini glanced at Shrek in disbelief, and Donkey disliked this idea as well.

"Are you crazy?" Darien asked.

Suddenly a taratula spider hovered down in front of the group, and Shrek exclaimed mockingly, "Jumping Jiminy! That's a big one." grabbing it by it's thread and held in in front of Serena and Donkey who both screamed, before cringing in fear and disgust.

"Get that icky, creepy-crawly eight-legged thing away from me!" Serena whimpered, cringing away with her hands clutched to her chest.

"Hey man, I hate spiders!" Donkey scolded at Shrek, before he blew it away from him as well, cringing, "Oh, yuck." though he was relieved that he wasn't the only one who lothed spiders a lot. ( **Between you and me, I hate spiders too.** )

Shrek hovered his free hand over Serena and Donkey to act like a spider, which made both of them glare at him in annoyance, before he unexpectedly lets the spider go and it dropped to the ground, causing Serena and Donkey to panic, both of them asking, "Where did it go!?" before fifteen more hovered in front of them, causing them to scream hysterically, before the spiders all dropped to the ground and they screamed louder, the two of them dancing out of the way of the spiders. Darien, Rini and Shrek all laughed in amusement at the two's cowardliness.

"Why do Spiders have to exist!?" Serena squealed and whined.

"Seriously, Serena." Rini sighed, crossing her arms and acting mature, "You're Sailor Moon who fought against bad guys and saved the Realm of Light lots of times, and you're scared of spiders? Unbelievable."

"She's right, it's only spiders." Darien agreed. "Let's get going."

Serena groaned at her family and pointed out, "You guys try in having one crawl up your arm, and a nasty giant one from the Negaverse to shot out yucky and slimy web at you." causing Shrek to sigh in exasperation as he walked over to the right of the others while Donkey reached the opposite.

"Uh-uh. I ain't going in there." Donkey made up his mind on the short-cut.

"Listen," Shrek began, making another pointed out statement, "I'm an Ogre. _I'm_ the one that does the scaring." before asking, "What's in there to be scared off?"

However, thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the dark forest in front of them, causing all five to look ahead, and someone was riding towards them on a horse, as Donkey found that scary as he answered Shrek's question, "That!" before the rider and his horse jumped over Serena and the others, and they suddenly recongised the rider.

"Thelonious!?" Serena, Shrek and Darien exclaimed.

Thelonious, the former excutioner of the late Lord Farquaad, was hiding on the horse which landed behind the carriage, close to Fiona who stood up in the carriage, annoyed on what was happening. "Hey! What are you doing?" Fiona demanded.

"Sorry, Princess." Thelonious said behind his mask, holding out a rope. "Honeymoon's over."

Realising that he attends on kiddnapping her, Fiona would not let that happen. She quickly did her famous martial arts skills to prepare to fight...only to find that in her slow-motion scene, Thelonious calmly walked around behind her(comically), much to her shock. Shrugging at the readers/viewers while breaking the fourth wall briefly, he laughed, before quickly tying up her wrists together before he pulled her onto the horse and began to ride off, much to the others' shock.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Rini scolded at Thelonious who rode past her and the others.

"Fiona!" Shrek cried out.

"Shrek!" Fiona screamed out.

Serena, shocked at her sister-in-law's sudden kidnapping, sighed, "Sailor Moon time." before pulling out her combat and chanted the words, "Moon, Cosmic, Power!" and in an instant, she transformed into Sailor Moon. Darien quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask, and Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon, before the leader of the Sailor Team declared, "To-!"

"To the carriage!" Shrek cuts her off and declared, causing Sailor Moon to fall to the ground(anime-style), before she groaned, "That's my line."

Before long, the five heroes leaped into the carriage which lowered slightly due to Shrek's weight, and Donkey ironically took hold of the reins with his hooves, saying a long and completely useless line, "You got a donkey, driving a carriage made from an onion, it's dark, and our horses are wearin' sunglasses!" which his friends all shook in exasperated disbelief.

"Forget about that and just, CUT, TO the chase!" Tuxedo Mask told him.

"Hit it, boys!" Donkey told the horses and the horse-chase was on, and they quickly caught up to Thelonious who had Fiona lying on her stomach on the horse so that she couldn't escape.

"Fiona!" Shrek cried out to his wife.

"SHREEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Fiona screamed in a very high-pitched tone, which as she and Thelonious passed a tree, a crow was unfortunately another victum of literally exploding into feathers due to the deadly high-pitched tone, and the poor bird's feathers were caught in the wind by Sailor Moon and her group, which some of the feaths got into Donkey's mouth while the others dodged the rest of the feathers.

The carriage then bumped into a tree log, which caused Donkey to nearly fall out, but Mini Moon and Sailor Moon both caught him by the back legs as Mini Moon cried out, "Gotcha, Donkey!" while Tuxedo Mask and Shrek took over the reins to continue the chase, while Donkey spat out the feathers, before the two girls pulled him back into the carriage.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you ladies!" Donkey smiled happily, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

"...And I'll pull your eyes out!" Fiona was yelling at Thelonious before she looked back at her family and screamed out, "HEEEELLLP!"

Ahead of all of them, was a wooden house, newly built by Team Rocket trio-Jessie, James and Meowth who also resigned themselves to make the Fairy-Tale-World their new home, even though they could still return to Earth, but they liked it here like the Sailor Team. They were just finishing up the finishing touches of their new house-base.

"Perfect." Jessie smiled.

"Our new house is all done." James added.

"The best part is that nobody will know that we live here all of places." Meowth said proudly, before he looked behind him, and he cried out in panic, "Ahh! No, not them!" causing his human best friends to also turn and notice the chase...that was heading straight towards them and their house!

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Team Rocket squealed in a panic while trying their best to shield their home, as Wobbuffect came out of it's pokeball and joined in the attemped shield, afraid that Thelonious would charge straight into them and their house. Fortunately, Thelonious made his horse jump up and over Team Rocket and the house, continuing to escape. Team Rocket sighed in relief.

"That was close." Jessie, James and Meowth all sighed in unison.

"Team Rocket's in front of us?" Sailor Moon asked, stunned, then she, Tuxedo Mask, Mini Moon and Donkey all realised that they were about to charge straight in, and all cried out to their friend who was at the reins, "Shrek...! SHREK!" the four of them cried out in warning and alarm.

"Watch out!" Shrek called out to Team Rocket who all screamed and all jumped out of the way to avoid in getting run over. Too bad the same wouldn't be said for their house as Sailor Moon and her group ran right into the house, making damage both outside and inside, and came out on the back by making a hole in it accidently. When the group emerged, they accidently stole some of Team Rocket's food, which were potato chips and candy Team Rocket saved for later.

"M&Ms?" Donkey offered, holding out a bag of M&Ms. The others sighed.

"Hey, Sailor Twerps!" Meowth's voice screamed out in anger. When Sailor Moon and her group turned to look, Team Rocket were stuck caught by the ropes of the carriage and were being dragged along, and were quite angry with the heroes. "Let's hope that you have enough money!" Meowth yelled out.

"Do you realise how expensive that house was!?" Jessie added in anger.

"It costed us next month's pay!" James shrieked, before another bump on another tree log on the ground causied Team Rocket to be flung into the air, and they screamed as they flew over Sailor Moon and her group and into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed, with Wobbuffect echoing, "WOBBUFFECT!" and they disappeared into the sky like a twinkle in the sky as usual.

"Sorry, Team Rocket!" Mini Moon called out.

Sailor Moon sighed, "That was close." and the others nodded in agreement before they all focused on the chase again.

However, to their dismay, as Thelonious's horse jumped over a broken stone bridge and continued on into a cemetary, Sailor Moon's carriage didn't stand a change, and her horses knew that, because they skid to a stop, but in doing so, flinged the carriage into the air, and flinged Sailor Moon, Shrek, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey and Tuxedo Mask out and over the bridge, and they landed on the ground just at the enterance. The carriage and horses were falling towards them and the group braced themselves while screaming out, "No, no!"

Fortunately, the magic spell seemed to have worn off, and the horses turned back into two of the blind mice who landed on the ground in front of the group who were surprised and relieved at this. One of the mice stood up, exclaiming happily, "I can see! I can see!" only to have the carriage that turned back into an onion hit his head, and groaned as he lost his sight again, "Oh, nevermind." and he scattered away with his brother.

Sailor Moon and her group stood up as well, while Shrek called out Fiona's name, all was met was a creepy silence. It was in the middle of the dark, fog covering the ground slightly, and the cemetary looked creepy at night. It was like in a spooky halloween story.

"Uh, guys...uh, uh...this isn't another one of your...short-cuts, is it?" Donkey asked nervously.

"Oh, just get a move on." Shrek told him.

"Okay, I'm not afraid." Donkey muttered, causing the others to sigh, before Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Shrek continued to call out for Fiona, while Donkey tried to assure himself, "I know this...I-I-I'm a Noble Steed! A member of the Sailor Team and Team MoonFriendShip!" unaware that a hand of a ghost was grabbing hold of his tail, while he continued, unaware at first, "It's alright. It's just a park, with no children, except for Rini, and no playground."

Finally he noticed that he wasn't moving at all despite his legs moving, and chuckled nervously. Turning to look behind him, Donkey gasped in horror as he saw the ghostly hand, and screamed out to his friends in fear, "Guys! GUYS!" as he tried to run, and finally the ghostly hand released him and he ran too fast and once again bumped into Sailor Moon before falling to the ground, causing the others to stop.

"I feel dead people." Donkey whimpered.

"Dead people? Where?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around nervously and shivered in fear. "I've heard so many spooky stories about cemetaries, but I practically hoped that none of them were true."

Mini Moon then got a naughty idea and gestured to Shrek and Tuxedo Mask to reach to her height-level and she whispered something to both of them, and they smirked in amusement. Shrek then pretended to act like a Zombie and turned around, going, "Ahhhhhh." causing both Sailor Moon and Donkey to turn and gasp in horror, freaking out and backed away slowly.

"Are you getting the willies, the trembles, the shakes, the heeeeeeeebie jeeeeeeebies?" Shrek said, acting all zombie-like. while Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon both tried so hard not to laugh at Sailor Moon's and Donkey's reactions, as the latter two stopped just in front of a tombstone of the late Humpty Dumpty who sat on the wall, or rather, the tombstone.

"Very funny." Sailor Moon said dryly and scaredly.

"Stop messing with us, Shrek." Donkey shook, "This place is already creeping us out."

"Are you two saying that you're afraid of ghosts?" Tuxedo Mask asked in amusement.

Sailor Moon pouted, "Am not!" stomping away to lead the way again.

"I'm not afraid either." Donkey lied, still nervous, only to jump back in fright when Shrek 'grred' at him, and he accidently pushed the tombstone behind him back, and the statue of Humpty Dumpty to suffer the same fate as the real one at some unknown time.

"Luckly that you're not made of a stone, or an egg." Mini Moon joked, as she joined Shrek and Tuxedo Mask who also laughed while meeting up with Sailor Moon.

Donkey chuckled nervously, then frowned as he saw the damage, before running to catch up with his friends, crying out, "Guys! Guys, wait up!" before relaxing a little as he joined up with his friends, while noticing some bowls of fire around, lighting up the place a little. The others looked up at in front of them, and were either dumbfounded, amazed or amused.

"Whoa, talk about messing with history." Sailor Moon muttered. Donkey also looked, and he gapped in surprise...at the tombstone of Farquaad, who seemed to be facing off against a fire-breathing dragon with a spear...Yeah right, as if. We all know how Farquaad really _died_.

"That's gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever seen on bad guys's graves." Mini Moon thought as she placed her hands on her hips. "Who would think Farquaad did something like that when he died?"

"Good question." Tuxedo Mask blinked. "Somebody must've got the wrong idea or something."

Shrek then thought, "I wonder if he's behind all this." referring to Fiona's kidnapping by Thelonious who seemed to have return to the bad guy side. The others looked at him skeptically as they walked around the statue to continue on trying to catch up.

"Shrek, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sailor Moon said, "Farquaad's one of those bad guys who don't come back to life, and I doubt he'd cause trouble as a ghost."

Oh, but was she wrong? Yep, she was wrong. Sailor Moon and her group were unaware that Farquaad, now a ghost himself after having died by being digested in Dragon's stomach, chuckled evilly, before he broke the fourth-wall and said to the readers/viewers, "Shhh." and then merged himself into his statue-self and began to possess it, making the stone eyes glow red, which was noticed by Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Donkey who flinched in fright.

"Okay, glowing red eyes is not real. Not on that statue anyway." Sailor Moon muttered scaredly. Donkey and Mini Moon both nodded in agreement, before looking away and turned their attention back to Shrek and Tuxedo Mask. However, all of them were unaware that Farquaad made the statue turn and make the spear point at them.

"By the way, Donkey," Sailor Moon asked, asking nicely, "You wouldn't happen to have another magical fruit or vegetable to turn into a carriage in your pocket, would you?"

"Sailor Moon, donkeys don't have pockets." Donkey pointed out, causing his friends to theirs heads, before he smiled as an idea appeared in his head, "But, some of us do have wings." causing them to stop, curious and confused at his words. Before they could ask, Donkey lets out a high-pitched whistle signal, which echoed around the cemetary.

However, it wasn't what the group were expecting or hoping for. Hearing a groaning roar and stone cracking and moving behind them, Sailor Moon and her group slowly turned around nervously, and to their shock and horror, the stone dragon was coming to life, it's eyes glowing red, and it's jaw moved, glaring down at them.

"Uh oh! Wrong dragon!" Donkey gulped.

"Wrong whistle." Tuxedo Mask pointed out.

That's when Farquaad came out of his statue and laughed evilly at his enemies, his ghostly-form making himself more imitating. Now the five members of the Sailor Team were shocked and slightly dumbfounded that Shrek was right on the situation.

"Farquaad's ghost!?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What'd you done to my wife!?" Shrek demanded accusingly.

Farquaad didn't answer, instead, he mocked, "Your wife? Don't you mean, your widow?" referring the fact that he intends on killing the Sailor Team.

"I can't believe you caused all this!" Mini Moon yelled out.

"I know I've seen you die in the _"Sailor Moon & Shrek"_ movie, before _seasons 8_ and _9_ of the series." Donkey added, accidently breaking the fourth wall.

Ignoring Donkey's comment, Farquaad declared, "You fools! This time, it's your turn to be entere, Sailor Team!" before going up to the stone-dragon, "Okay, my sweet, take care of Sailor Moon and her friends! Bon Appetit!" before flying away, passed the Sailor Team who looked back at the stone-dragon who was now movable, and they knew, they were in trouble.

Once again, Donkey whistled in emergancy while he and his friends made a run for it as fast as they could, while the stone-dragon gave chase, and Sailor Moon scolded at Donkey, "Will you shut up!" as whistle probably won't save them now. None the less, Donkey tried again twice, though the others told him to stop.

Unfortunately, a pair of claws scooped them up, holding three in each claw. "You boys can go first." Donkey pointed at Tuxedo Mask and Shrek, before pointing at himself, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon in despair, "The ladies and I will be dessert." much to their annoyances.

However, it seemed that they wouldn't be dinner anyway, because the real red Dragon was the one to have scooped them up, thus, saving them which they noticed and cheered happily, while Dragon flew away from her stone-counterpart who messed it's dinner. "That's my girl!" Donkey cheered on his mate.

"Thanks Dragon!" Mini Moon said happily, as she and the others climbed onto Dragon's back, and were now getting back on track in saving Fiona.

It didn't take long until Tuxedo Mask pointed out at the ground below, "Older sister at 3'o'clock!" to which Fiona, still on the horse with Thelonious, saw her rescuers and she screamed out, "GUUUYYYS!"

"Hi-ya, Princess!" Donkey called out.

"Hang on, Fiona!" Sailor Moon called out.

However, the stone-dragon also gained the ability to fly and fired meteor-like fire-balls at Sailor Moon's group and their Dragon who dodged and continued to fly away from the enemy stone-Dragon who continued to fire fire-balls at them, but kept on missing, as the fire-balls exploded after a short distance. Dragon then did an air-somarsault, but Sailor Moon and Shrek both fell off while Dragon flew up-side down, much to the others's shock.

Shrek landed on the back of the stone-dragon, and his landing accidently caused him to fart, which blocked the stone-dragons attempts to fire at him, and made the fireball explode in it's face, leaving behind a burned-out black crisp mark on it's nuzzle, and it cringed at the Orge's stench, while Shrek quickly caught Sailor Moon who landed in his arms.

Both of them noticed what happened and laughed, while Shrek mocked a, "Oops. Sorry!" and he and Sailor Moon both jumped off the tail while Dragon and the stone-Dragon fired fire attacks, which both attacks collided and exploded in the air. While both fell, Mini Moon called out, "Coming in!" as Dragon flew underneath them and Sailor Moon landed in front of Tuxedo Mask and behind Mini Moon and Donkey, and Shrek landed behind Tuxedo Mask, both of them safe again.

"Dragon, dive!" Mini Moon called out.

"Houston, this Red-Dragon." Sailor Moon said while pretending to talk on a walkie-talkie.

"This is Houston, give us details." Shrek replied, pretending to do the same, and the others smiled.

"We're going in!" Sailor Moon smirked.

"Roger that!" Shrek laughed, as Dragon dove into the canyon of a shallow river, and the stone-dragon followed, and the turned around corners, twirled around and were coming up to a dead end, which wasn't much of a problem.

"Stay on target...stay on target...stay on target..." Donkey said, before almost losing focus and quickly said, "Uh, Fire now!" and Dragon fired a blasting flame-thrower at the wall, creating a small tunnel, large enough for her to fit in, but could damage her wings, which Donkey noticed, and commanded, "Protect wings, now!" and Dragon withdrew her wings to her back and flew straight in, while the others ducked. Once they made it to the other side, Dragon drew out her wings again to keep afloat over the large huge height and continued on to their destination.

Unfortunately for the stone-dragon, due to being stone, it couldn't withdrew it's wings, which broke off when it flew into the tunnel after it's real-counterpart, and by the time it came out of the otherside, it's wings were gone, rendering it flightless. Gulping in realisation, the stone-dragon plummeted straight to the river below and sunk and most likely drowned, defeated. The Sailor Team were safe and victorious for now.

"Smooth move, guys." Shrek said, impressed.

"Now that was a Pokemon Air-Show." Sailor Moon added, and Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask laughed in agreement.

Donkey shrugged, "Like I always say, 'Behind every successful Donkey, there's a fire-breathing Dragon'." as Dragon carried them towards their destination to rescue Fiona.

* * *

At the Fairy-Tale Falls, Fiona was tied up to a raft which was dangerously close to the Waterfall, with Thelonious on the other hand of the raft, and Farquaad floated up towards the trapped Princess as she tried to escape.

"You might as well stop struggling, Princess." Farquaad stated. "Soon, you and I will be together, forever; With you as my Spirit Queen, I'll be King, of the Underworld."

How logical is that? Farquaad attempts to have Fiona's ghost marry him so that he could overthrow the lord of the dead and take over the Underworld. Like that would ever happen, and plus, we all know that Hades is no push over.

"Over my dead body!" Fiona snapped. She wasn't going to die just yet.

"Exactly!" Farquaad smirked, before turning to his henchmen, "Over she goes, Thelonious." before floating away, laughing evilly.

"Thelonious?" Fiona asked, shocked.

Thelonious, feeling a little bit guilty, replied, "Sorry, Princess." but he stupidly picked up the hook which released the raft from land, and carefully placed it onto the raft, forgetting to get off himself.

"NO! Nitwit!" Farquaad growled in annoyance, "Not with you on it!"

"Wha?" Thelonious seemed to realise this, just as Fiona finally broke free from her bounds, and punched him several times in the face, though he didn't seem to feel it much, as he even stated, "Accepted that...Oh! And that too."

Farquaad faceplamed himself at the sight, "No, Numbskull!"

Then Fiona tried the next best thing; Aka-the girl's secret weapon, or more commanly, a man's most weakest point. She kicked one log down, which the other hand went up, and...SMACK! Right up into Thelonious's groin.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" Thelonious groaned as he held both hands to his painful groin, before falling backwards and he fell into the river, much to Farquaad's annoyance as the dead ruler groaned, "Ooh!" and as he facepalmed himself again. Fiona giggled in embarrasment and amusement at this at first, before she turned around as Thelonious resurfaced and as he cried for help as he went to the waterfall first, she called out, "Sorry, Thelonious!"

"Oh well, never mind him." Farquaad shrugged it off, saying to Fiona, "See you on the other side, Princess."

Fiona gasped, before declaring, "Never!" and she threw the hook that was still attacted to the raft and threw it to a tree log in the river and once it caught it, the raft came to a stop. However, Farquaad appeared in front of Fiona and he tried to kiss her, much to her shock as she tried to lean away.

"Stop right there, you nasty ghost!" Sailor Moon's voice called out, as Sailor Moon and her group on Dragon came to the waterfall and flew around the raft looking for a landing on the raft.

"Shrek! Sailor Moon!" Fiona called out happily.

"Impossible!" Farquaad gapped in shock, "I thought those brats were dragon food." as he floated away.

"We're coming, Aunt Fiona!" Mini Moon cried as she and the others ran up Dragon's wing and jumped and landed on the raft, while Dragon flew away off somewhere. Shrek checked up on his wife.

"Are you okay?" Shrek asked.

"I think so." Fiona replied, happy to see her husband again.

"That's a relief." Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"Uh...but this is not." Sailor Moon said worriedly as she, Donkey and Mini Moon all saw and realised that, because of their, Shrek and Tuxedo Mask's extra weight, the rope couldn't hold much longer, and it snapped, with the aid of Farquaad who continued to laugh once again.

Everyone else saw that they were all going into a rock, and they crashed into it, the force of the raft breaking into the rock caused all six of them to be flown into the air before they all fell down the waterfall, all screaming, as Farquaad witnessed this, quite pleased.

"Splendid." Farquaad said to himself, "They'd all fall for me sooner or later." chuckling at his own joke.

As the group all fell down, suddenly, Thelonious, who had managed to grab onto a tree sticking out of the waterfall, grabbed hold of Fiona's hand, as Fiona grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask's hand, as Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto Shrek's hand, as Shrek grabbed onto Sailor Moon's hand, as Sailor Moon grabbed onto Sailor Mini Moon's hand, and finally, Sailor Mini Moon grabbed onto Donkey's tail who hanged helplessly, and all of them looked up at Thelonious who chuckled in relief. However, due to the extra weight, the tree began to break.

"Uh oh." Thelonious muttered, before the tree broke away and all seven of them continued to fall straight to their deaths, as all seemed lost.

"I'm sure I can see my life flash before my eyes!" Donkey screamed out while Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Shrek and Fiona all declared their love for each other, and Mini Moon and Thelonious both just simply screamed and panicked.

Just as they were about to die, all of the sudden, Dragon came out of the water fall and had everyone land on her back safely, and they all cheered and thanked her as she flew away, despite in being all wet. How did she get into the waterfall in the first place, even I have no idea.

Back on top of the WaterFall, Farquaad laughed in victory, unaware of what happened down below and assumed that his enemies and new wife were all finally dead. He then called out flirtingly, "Fiona, my ghostly Queen...where are you?"

"Right over here, sweetie." Fiona's ghost apprantly replied as she somehow returned to her human form was was now floating up and stared at him.

"Oh, my Angel." Farquaad said happily.

Suddenly, Fiona's ghost disappeared, and the real Fiona in her ogre form, along with her family and friends appeared on Dragon who growled at the now horrified Farquaad, while Sailor Moon had her Moon-Sealing Wand and the illusion-Moon Card out which returned to it's cardform. Sailor Moon used the illusion Card to trick Farquaad for the final confrontation.

"Oh no! Not again!" Farquaad gasped.

"We've got a loaded Dragon here," Shrek began.

"And we're not afraid to use it." Sailor Moon concluded, both of them rephrasing Donkey's and Mini Moon's words months earlier in Duloc.

Farquaad looked apologetic as Thelonious threw accused words at him, and the ghost muttered, "Oh, it was just a joke..." before pleading, "Stay away from me!"

"Fire!" Donkey commanded, and Dragon blasted a huge flame thrower at Farquaad, while Sailor Moon used her Moon-Spiral-Heart-Attack and Mini Moon used her Pink-Moon-Heart-Attack, both attacks combining with the flame-thrower at Farquaad who tried to escape.

"No! Nooooooooo!" Farquaad screamed out as he tried to fly away, but he couldn't get far enough, as he was caught by the Pink-Moon-Spiral-Flamethrower-Attack, adnd blew up into many incarnations of him before he faded away into nothing forever, not even returning to the Afterlife or even back into the Underworld.

Sailor Moon and her group cheered as she declared, "Moon-Dusted!"

* * *

Later the next day, after dropping Thelonious back in Duloc, Dragon carried the group to the tall Honeymoon Hotel, and dropped the two married couples at the very top balcony, while Rini and Donkey remained on Dragon. Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona smiled at their friends.

"Thanks Dragon." Serena thanked that large flying reptile who smiled.

"Thank you, Rini, you were very brave." Darien smiled at Rini who smiled happily.

Fiona added to Donkey, "And thank you, Donkey. You truly are a Noble Steed." to which the latter blushed.

"Look at ya, Donkey! I'm covered in fur to love ya!" Shrek phrased at his now best friend, causing Donkey to become happily emotional, and the others laughed and rolled their eyes, and Serena half-heartedly elbowed Shrek in the ribs.

"Shucks." Donkey said emotionally, "*Sniffs* I think I'm gonna cry." before he gently tapped his own wife, saying, "C'mon Baby, let's drop Rini home, and then let's go home to make some waffles!"

Dragon smiled happily, before she roared and took off, as Rini waved, "Bye, guys!" and Donkey began to sing which was fading away as the trio left to return home.

"Waffles?" Darien asked.

Serena shrugged, "Long story." before she snuggled up to Darien and said, "Finally, it's just the four of us." before she and Darien leaned at each other and kissed, as Shrek and Fiona kissed each other as well. Unexpectly, however, they seemed to have guests already; Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and their fairy-tale friends all appeared around them, much to the four's surprise, confusion and slight embarrassment.

"Oh! What are you doing?" Fiona giggled as Pinocchio appeared in between the two couples.

"Uh, nothing?" Pinocchio said, before his nose grew, stating that he lied, but he laughed, and the others shook their heads. The Pixie from before magically made a bowl of ice appear with a bottle of shampane and orange juice.

"We just couldn't resist in surprising you guys." Ash explained, with Pikachu nodding in agreement, the small Pokemon saying, "Pika, Pikachu."

"That's fine with me." Serena smiled in return.

Shrek took hold of the wine bottle and declared to everyone on the balcony, "Let the Honeymoon begin!" and everyone cheered, though the Pixie was unfortunately in front of the bottle opening, and as Shrek popped the cork off, it hit the Pixie who was thrown away before she disappeared. None the less, the Sailor Team and their fairy-tale friends cheered and partied on.

So the Honeymoon really began, but the Sailor Team's next adventure was closer than they ever knew.

 _TO BE CONTINUED...  
In  
SAILOR MOON GOES FAR FAR AWAY._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of this story? Fun huh? Please review and you can look up more stories on my profile.**


End file.
